


How Much Pain Has Quaked Your Soul?

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Human! Wei Wuxian, Jin Guanshan is Aro Volturi, M/M, Sad Ending, Vampire! Lan Wangji, Vampire! MianMian, Vampji, based off of New Moon, bitch, i literally was watching twilight while writing this im not even joking, ill be releasing the canon/happy version later but i wrote this one first, im sorry but the twitter poll voted for angst, let me know if you want it to be a second chapter or a different fic, no happy ending, the title is a song lyric from the New Moon soundtrack because that shit's on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: "A parade was slowly passing through the center square, glittering displays that reflected the sun, casting red against the stone walls of the city. Grey eyes frantically passing over people’s heads, Wei Wuxian caught sight of the clocktower just to his right, a large fountain between him and the entrance."
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	How Much Pain Has Quaked Your Soul?

“Great news,” Qin Su said, purposely ignoring Lan Wangji’s presence. Her eyes vibrant gold as she enters the coven’s home, “Wei Wuxian threw himself off a cliff.”

“I’m an empath, Wei Wuxian.” MianMian said with a roll of her eyes, easily swerving around a truck. “I can’t read Wangji’s mind. All I can do is follow the scent of self wallowing.”

“Lan Zhan doesn’t wallow.” Wei Ying snapped, biting at the nail of his thumb, his eyes flickering across the horizon. His heart thundered in his ears, and the hair at the crown of his head tingled as if slowly falling out, strand by strand. “God, how far are we, MianMian?”

“Ten minutes. We have until noon, according to A-Qing.” MianMian seemed calm, her faith completely in her psychic little sister. In fact, the vampire had taken the time to wrap a pretty red scarf around her hair before hot wiring the yellow Porsche she was speeding across the Italian countryside.

“That’s too long.” Wei Ying said, pushing his hands through his hair as MianMian tore into the city’s streets.

The locals all wore long red capes, creating a sea of blood that slowly clogged the roads. The color too reminisce of why Lan Zhan had left - a paper cut turned gash turned meal. Wei Ying ran his nail along the scar on his right arm, where Song Lan had carefully removed glass the night of his birthday. A barricade of cops blocked MianMian from driving furthur, as she parked the yellow porsche. Wei Ying tumbled out of the passenger seat, a gasp stuck in his throat as the sun beat down on him.

“Where is he?!”

“Near the center of the town. Follow the clocktower. He’s planning to reveal himself at noon, Wei Ying.” MianMian said, watching as Wei Ying turned his head in panic. “You’re the only one he can’t read! If he hears me, he’ll panic and rush into it. It has to be you.”

A thick bubble trapped in his throat, Wei Wuxian slammed the door closed. Sidestepping a few pedestrians, he wove his way through the crowds of cheerful people. Their faces filled with laughter and toothy grins, they barely even bothered to curse as Wei Ying shoved and crushed other’s toes under his feet. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes as he continued, trying to keep in the moment as he ran. Now wasn’t the time to linger on the past, not when Lan Zhan was so close. Not when he thought Wei Ying had jumped from a cliff in grief. _Not when it was all Wei Ying’s fault._

A parade was slowly passing through the center square, glittering displays that reflected the sun, casting red against the stone walls of the city. Grey eyes frantically passing over people’s heads, Wei Wuxian caught sight of the clocktower just to his right, a large fountain between him and the entrance.

The entrance where Lan Wangji stood, his head hanging down as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, soft skin covered in the shadow of the building. Letting the shirt pool around his elbow before dropping it to the ground, Lan Wangji stiffly inhaled.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said, his hands clutching at the stone fountain.

Lan Wangji stepped into the light, his skin reflecting silver and golds for a moment as he cracked open his eyes. Instantly, the molten honey of his eyes latched onto Wei Ying, the only one not wearing red in the sea of people. Recognition showed itself into the furrow of his eyebrows, the part of his lips as hands latched onto his arms and dragged him into the clocktower once again.

“Wei Ying,” he seemed to say, his lips moving soundlessly before the heavy doors closed between them.

“Wei Wuxian.” MianMian said, latching onto his arm and pulling him away with brute force as the man attempted to flee. His feet pushing him towards the clocktower. “It’s too late. Wei Wuxian, stop. We can’t help him, now.”

“No, no, no,” Wei Ying said, his eyes wide in panic as MianMian manhandled him into a car. “Lan Zhan, we can’t- I can’t- It’s my fault. Oh gods, MianMian, please-“

“Get ahold of yourself.” MianMian snapped, her normal pleasant features strained, and her eyes red rimmed as she pushed the car in reverse, barely looking for pedestrians in her haste.

“It’s a shame,” Jin Guangshan sighed, flicking open a fan lazily, his eyes heavy lidded as he watched Song Lan stand before him. “The Lan boy had so much... potential.”

“Potential.” Song Lan repeated, biting his tongue as Jin Guangshan motioned with his fan at an attendant.

“Truly. Of course, you know the laws as well as I do. Of course we reminded him of the consequences for drawing too much attention. If only Lan Wangji had listened.” The sigh that fell from the vampire’s lips was too high pitched to be sincere, but Song Lan refused to flinch in any way. “In other news, I don’t see the harm in letting you keep the ashes. Think of this as a... favor from our years of friendship. And a reminder for those new bloods of yours. What was the latest one’s name? A-Qing?”

“Thank you, Master Jin.” Song Lan said, carefully accepting a simple wooden box from the returned attendant. “We will not forget your patience and sincerity from this time.”

Carefully, as if afraid of breaking the box, Song Lan traced his fingers over the name engraved into the lid.

_Lan Wangji._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, who made me go through this and really think about it once again! I can't say that I got everything they suggested, because I really love my commas (fuck grammar). But I appreciate them reading it and knocking a little sense into me. <3
> 
> I am so, so sorry to Lan Wangji, who did not deserve this at all. I really was going to write this with a happy ending but then the twitter poll voted for angst instead! I'll release the other ending as a part of this "series", where the very very beginning of the scene will be the same. 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3
> 
> Comments really do make my day, so if you're able to share your thoughts on this, I would appreciate it. <33


End file.
